


Ce qui est important

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Friendly Enemies, Gen, No hard feelings, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cet homme est un ennemi... mais auprès de lui, elle se sent exister, en tant que personne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui est important

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ce qui est important ou pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yaone, Cho Hakkai ; possibilité de Yaone/Hakkai et one-sided Yaone/Kōgaiji  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « aucune importance » pour 31_jours (4 août ‘08)  
>  **Prompt :** mois "Hakkai"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

Yaone se demande pourquoi elle a accepté l’invitation de cet homme.

Elle a croisé Hakkai complètement par hasard, sur le marché d’un petit village où elle ne s’attendait pas à voir débarquer la bande à Sanzō. Apparemment, lui non plus ne s’attendait pas à voir débarquer la bande à Kōgaiji ici. Malgré la surprise, il l’a saluée le plus poliment du monde et aussi, après avoir établi qu’elle n’était pas là pour l’attaquer, lui et ses compagnons de voyage, a même engagé la conversation avec elle. Il lui apprend que lui-même a faussé compagnie au reste de sa bande pour s’occuper des courses, et s’enquiert de sa santé et même de celle de Kōgaiji, Dokugakuji et Lirin.

Hakkai a beau faire partie des ennemis du seigneur Kōgaiji... ce jour-là Yaone n’a aucune intention de l’agresser, sans raison et sans ordre de son maître.  
Après tout, il est fort civil, tous deux s’entendent bien. Qu’il soit en théorie son ennemi, l’ait été lors de leur dernière rencontre et soit amené à l’être de nouveau à la suivante, cela n’a aucune espèce d’importance juste aujourd’hui. Ils ne vont pas se mettre à se battre comme ça, en pleine rue, alors qu’aucun des deux n’éprouve d’animosité particulière pour l’autre.

Bien au contraire, elle se sent proche de lui. Depuis leur première rencontre, il est son adversaire attitré : d’une certaine manière, elle s’y est attachée. À ce qu’elle a vu de la dynamique de la bande à Sanzō, il a le même rôle qu’elle : entre baby-sitters de gamins hyper-actifs, il faut savoir se serrer les coudes !  
Ça ne la compromet pas, d’échanger quelques politesses et quelques trucs concernant les herbes avec lui. Ça n’est pas réellement aider l’ennemi, ce qu’elle fait là. Ça n’est pas si important.

Ça n’est pas trahir le seigneur Kōgaiji que de le fréquenter une heure ou deux, seul à seule mais au milieu d’une foule anonyme, se raisonne-t-elle. Ça peut même être utile : apprendre à connaître son ennemi est un pas de plus vers la victoire. Et puis... il faut bien qu’elle se l’avoue, elle apprécie sa compagnie.

De là à accepter son invitation dans un salon de thé... c’était peut-être exagéré ? Mais elle avait du temps devant elle avant de devoir rejoindre Dokugaku, lui aussi était libre pour le moment, et c’est avec un sourire charmant qu’il le lui a proposé.  
Ennemi ou pas, Hakkai est vraiment gentil avec elle. Yaone est dévouée corps et âme à son seigneur et mâitre, et Kōgaiji est reconnaissant des services qu’elle peut lui rendre, mais il ne la regarde jamais de la manière qu’elle souhaiterait. Dokugaku a des manières de grand frère un peu bourru et maladroit envers toute leur petite bande, elle y compris, mais se dévoue lui aussi plus particulièrement au seigneur Kōgaiji. Damoiselle Lirin est adorable dans son genre, mais parfois difficile - et épuisante - à surveiller. Quand Hakkai lui parle, il porte toute son attention sur elle, et sur elle seule. Elle se sent exister dans son regard, dans le dialogue qu’ils mettent en place.

Quand il est à ce point prévenant avec elle, qu’ils discutent ensemble de ce qui leur importe vraiment, à côté des missions qu’ils ont reçu l’un et l’autre, Yaone se sent heureuse. Elle ne pense plus au sort du monde qui se joue à la forteresse de Hoto, à l’incompréhension entre leurs deux parties quant aux buts respectifs de l’autre d’ailleurs, cela ni l’un ni l’autre ne l’oublient : ils gardent soigneusement les secrets de leurs chefs.

Avec lui, elle se sent en sécurité. Elle arrive même à s’imaginer désirée, sans que ça soit inconvenant. Rien de ce qui arrivera ici ne portera à conséquence. De plus, réalise-t-elle, il ne lui fera de toute façon jamais d’avance concrète. C’est pour cela qu’elle se sent si bien avec lui : il ne la menace en rien, il la considère comme une amie.  
Quelqu’un d’autre occupe son cœur et ses pensées, mais cela non plus n’a pas d’importance ; tant qu’il est avec elle, il lui accorde son temps et son attention sans ambages.

Il efface la frustration de son présent, l’angoisse du futur, et même la douleur du passé. Quand il lui propose un thé « en tout bien tout honneur », Yaone le croit sur parole. Avec lui, les hommes vicieux qui abusent des femmes n’ont plus de prise sur elle. Personne ne viendra l’aborder cette fois, et même ses souvenirs douloureux sont sans conséquence à ce moment. Après tout, le seigneur Kōgaiji a sauvé sa vie et son honneur, et Hakkai lui a tout l’air d’être un homme entièrement respectable - et respectueux - sur ce plan-là.

Mais au final, malgré tout, c’est au seigneur Kōgaiji, à lui et à lui seul, que Yaone a voué sa vie. Si aimable que soit Hakkai avec elle, au final, il restera son adversaire désigné, et toute la prévenance, la gentillesse qu’il peut lui témoigner en passant est sans importance devant la reconnaissance éternelle et la fidélité absolue qu’elle a juré à Kōgaiji.

Leurs rencontres sont des intermèdes plaisants... rien de plus.


End file.
